Love for a Thousand Years
by Violet14Jade
Summary: When King Arthur died over a thousand years ago, he widowed a queen, Guinevere. She loved another man, Lancelot, and Arthur did too. The name of that woman was Meryln. They never had a chance to be together because she was his court sorceress, but a thousand years after his death, two hearts and souls will find each other again in the most unusual ways. Fem! Merlin/Arthur. AU
1. Chapter 1: His Savior part 1

CHAPTER 1: HIS SAVIOR PART 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS AND CHARACTERS NEVER OCCURRED.

PLEASE ENJOY READING AND DO LEAVE REVIEWS. FOLLOW AND ENJOY THE STORY.

* * *

Meryln Emrys was having a nightmare. She can definitely see herself cradling a man in her arms. At first, she couldn't bring to admit that the woman she's seeing is herself. What bothers her more was that the man she was cradling was dying in her arms, but his face was blurred. She couldn't see him clearly.

_"I wished…" the man stammered. "We had more time to be together." He said in a soft whisper. _

_"You're going to live." She heard herself say with tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached for his face and caressed it lovingly. The pain was excruciating for her to handle even if it was just a dream. She wondered if she was really dreaming because she felt a tug in her heart; a pain that she have never felt before. _

_"I have never said it before because it's forbidden." He coughed and she just nodded. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." She said to him and pressed her lips softly on his and pulled back. She froze and her eyes went wide when she saw him gasping for one long breath and nothing. He had breathed his last. "NO!" she screamed. _

"NO!" Meryln's head shot up and the vase on top of the table shattered into pieces. She realized she did that. "It was just a dream." She was relieved. But moments later, she found her pillow drenched in tears.

The next morning, she was already dressed for work and was about to go down for breakfast when she saw the vase that she had managed to shatter last night. Her eyes flashed gold and the vase began to mold itself together just like it was from before.

She knew she's special especially when she's the direct descendant of Meryln, the court sorceress of King Arthur. Of course, in the Arthurian legend, the sorcerer mentioned was a man named Merlin, but in truth, that sorcerer was, in fact, a woman.

The Order of the Round Table, a secret organization composed of magical people, protected magic and her family for over a thousand years. And she's one of the most revered members of the order next to her parents, Balinor and Hunith, and her two siblings, William and Freya.

What drives her crazy, however, is the fact that she has to disguise herself in the façade of being an heiress, a fashion designer, and an aristocrat.

All she wanted to do, however, was to use her powers freely to protect people from harm—especially if magic is involved.

She was brought back to reality when she heard her uncle, Dr. Gaius Emrys, clearing his throat.

"Are you even listening to me Meryln?" she faced him and smiled at him while raising a peace sign.

"I'm just tired. I had a nightmare again."

"You've been having those quite often these days." He nodded. "Do you happen to remember them?"

"No, I don't remember them." She lied—again. She's just happy that the acting lessons she was given to her when she was younger paid off. "Anyways, why did you call me here in the mortuary of your hospital?" she grimaced at the sight of the covered corpse lying in front of her.

"Meryln, I don't know what really happened here. I have never seen anything like it in my forty years of being a doctor. Luckily for the order, Dr. Baldwin is a member of the order and he told me about this particular corpse. I used magic to enchant the eyes of the detectives and the cameras. They cannot see how this is not a usual murder." He explained.

"You think it's caused by magic?" she raised a brow. This is the first time she's ever called to these kinds of investigations. Surely, her father, Balinor, would go and conduct the investigation himself but since he's an aristocrat and a conglomerate, he felt it is best that he put his eldest daughter to the task for she's as powerful, if not, more powerful than him.

"I believe so." He nodded and took the blanket off the corpse. She felt her insides turn as she held onto her belly with her right hand.

"Heavens me!" she gasped when she saw no difference from a regular body, except that the man was pale and no longer have any signs of life in his body. "I see nothing but a dead man uncle."

"What?" he turned to the corpse and chuckled nervously. "I forgot to lift the enchantment." He waved his hand over the body and his eyes flashed gold. Meryln's eyes widened when she saw the man's body pale white as can be. Blue veins were protruding in his forehead and almost everywhere else.

"That is definitely magic." she nodded in agreement and moved forward, a bit scared because she'd seen many zombie movies before. "Do you know what caused it? Do you know who he is?"

"Yes and no." she raised a brow. "We know who he is. His name is Samuel Evans, a freelance musician. I, however, do not know what caused it at the moment. I am a surgeon, and not a medical examiner. I'll tell Dr. Baldwin to do his finding at utmost secrecy." He informed her.

"Who found the body?"

"Dr. Baldwin found it. He heard a woman screaming near his house. He rushed to the alley and saw a woman who just fainted, and he immediately called me after seeing the body. I rushed to the scene and did my enchantment to the body while the police rushed to where we were."

"Well, I'm going to need the address of that place so I can start the investigation." She told him and left that horrid place. She fished her mobile out of her purse when she heard it ringing. "Hello?" she answered it before looking at the phone.

"Trust the elements that are at your command." She heard an old wise voice from the other line.

"What elements are you talking about? Who's this?" she asked, but the line was dead. She looked at the number, but it was surprisingly blank. "That was weird."

* * *

Morgana sighed at her brother. She had never seen him so heartbroken before.

"Arthur, would you please not cause a scene there?" she pleaded with him as he approached the driver's seat.

"I'm just going to see her one last time before I get myself to love someone else again." He said to her and she nodded. He went inside and started the unmarked car. If the media sees a royal car near the vicinity of Gwen's wedding, then the media would definitely make a fuss over this.

When he reached the church, he managed to enter from the second floor of the church. He tightened his fists when he could not believe at how he managed to enter the church at the worst part of the ceremony.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." The minister said, and the people looked around.

"I do." He whispered softly, impossible for the people downstairs to hear. He felt a tear escaped his eyes and he immediately left the church.

He loved Gwen, but he knew too well that she loved someone else before they became a secret a couple, out of the prying eyes of the media. He just wanted to see her one last time to let himself see that Guinevere is happy, and it's time for him to move on.

They were only together for a year, in secret, but those were one of the most joyful years he had. At first, he blamed his training at the military academy, but he realized that Gwen is in love with someone long before she even realized it herself. She was in love with Lancelot.

He pressed his car key remote button, and heard nothing. He looked up, and he surrendered his hands in the air and grunted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he cursed himself for leaving his mobile in the car. Whoever took his car would be in so much trouble, that he knew.

Thankfully, he was wearing a hat and a hoodie. It wasn't hard to blend in really since it was already night. He was walking down the street, and the street was deserted. Despite the situation he was in, he liked the idea of having to walk down the street without paparazzi harassing him with the flashes of their cameras.

He didn't know how long he was walking, but it was getting darker. A part of him didn't want to go back to Buckingham Palace at the moment, but a part of him wanted to rush there to be in his sister's embrace. Despite the fact that the two of them argue from time to time, he knew that Morgana loves him dearly and he's the only one that he can confide matters pertaining his personal life, such as relationships. He knew too well that his parents cannot be disturbed about childish and petty things such as relationships because they are already too busy running the country.

"AH!" his heard shot up when he heard a shriek from a woman nearby. He was about to go help the person in need, but someone caught his eye.

A woman rushed to where he heard the shriek. He's the crown prince of the United Kingdom, but something in him knew too well that he cannot leave two women alone when he can help them.

So, without a second thought, he rushed over to where the shriek came from, and a woman immediately ran past him. He looked at the terrified woman, but he knew that a woman was still there.

"Are you alright…" his eyes widened upon turning to the corner. A man as tall as a pole was in front of the woman. The woman turned her head when she heard someone behind her.

"You shouldn't be here, your highness." She said to him in a matter-of-fact manner, and he raised his brow.

"Right… I don't know who you are, but you're only going to get yourself hurt." He said to her and stood beside her with his fists in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Seriously, your highness, you're not going to be able to beat him anyways." She didn't mean to sound arrogant, or to hurt the man's ego. It was meant to be a warning because the person in front of them is magical, and he doesn't have the power to beat him.

"First of all, I don't know who you are and you're bloody rude to me, the prince." He glanced at the man in front of them and continued. "Second, you're very skinny and I don't think you're going to be able to fight him."

She smirked. She knew too well that she can kill the man.

"You cannot stop me." The man in front of them spoke in the most devilish low voice, and he roared. "I will kill you." He threatened and rushed forward. Arthur was about to land a punch to the man, but he stopped when the woman beside her raised her hand in front of her and the man flew in the air.

He froze.

He didn't expect that to happen—ever.

"I'm dreaming." He said to himself and before he could pinch himself, the man stood up and lunged into the direction of the prince. Meryln was caught off guard and realized that he would be sent to the floor.

She raised her hand again to, at the very least; send the man flying on the wall.

She was right when the prince was sent to the ground. The man, however, managed to escape.

"Drat." She cursed and checked the prince for a pulse. She sighed in relief when he did have a pulse. "Now, how do we get you back to the palace?"


	2. Chapter 2: His Savior part 2

CHAPTER 2: HIS SAVIOR PART 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS AND CHARACTERS NEVER OCCURRED.

PLEASE ENJOY READING AND DO LEAVE REVIEWS. FOLLOW AND ENJOY THE STORY.

* * *

Meryln paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was screwed and she knows it!

"I really had a bad day today." She said to herself and bit her lip. She paused and looked at the unconscious prince on her bed. "I'm so going to have to go to prison."

She jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, uncertain. She was panicking because the palace might have traced wherever the prince was.

"Meryln, you have one minute to explain to me why you're not here in my wedding reception." She heard Gwen on the other line. _I forgot about Gwen. _She forgot about her friend's wedding reception.

"I'm so sorry Gwen; I'm just preoccupied at the moment." She really was. "Let's just say that I'm royally screwed."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked the latter and she just gulped. She couldn't really tell her that she just save the prince's life from a monster.

"Fine, I'm dating someone and he had too much to drink." She lied. Well, she didn't know exactly what to tell her normal friend.

"Alright, I'm just upset that you aren't here to catch my bouquet. I was hoping you'll be the one to catch it, so you'll get married next." She teased and they both giggled. "But, since you're dating someone, I don't think you'll need the bouquet's help anyhow."

Arthur groaned and moved his head side to side. Her eyes widened, frozen on the spot.

"Gwen, I've got to go. He's awake now."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow before our flight. You'd better be there or I'll skin you alive when we get back." Gwen threatened in a joking way and she hung up.

She approached the prince and positioned her head above his royal highness' head. She smirked to herself. He was just dreaming, she guessed. Then, another smirk appeared on her face.

Now, she sees why many English women are infatuated with the man. He was gorgeous. His skin was flawless, his facial features were sharp in a good way, and his built was exceptional.

"I can see it now." She said to herself, amused. "Let's see if I can smuggle you inside the palace."

* * *

Arthur groaned when he felt a sharp headache. He opened his eyes and hissed at the pain. He ran his hand on his blond hair, and felt a small bump just above his right ear.

"So it is real." He muttered to himself. "I wondered what happened to that woman…"he trailed off realizing what happened to his car.

It didn't take long for the police to track his car. The police report, of course, had to give a false name to disguise his royal highness, and the thieves were immediately apprehended. He really didn't care much about the car, but what he cared more was the woman who he helped last night.

He didn't get a good look at the first woman who ran past him, but he got a pretty good look at the woman who saved his life. At first he thought he was just dreaming, or he was just delirious, but the woman just raised her hand and the man in front of them flew and was thrown back. But then, his head was a reminder that it was all true.

He wanted to know her name. He needed explanations. He knew he was just a crown prince; he didn't really have much power in terms of the law-making process, but he can influence them. If his country needed help, then he will gladly do it for the people.

"Arthur, Gwen called." Morgana told him while her eyes remained on the magazine she was reading.

"What did she say?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"She said that you must move on because she did. She also said that you must meet one of her friends. She has a feeling that you'll like her." She answered his question. She looked at him and followed his gaze. She looked at the person that his brother had his eyes on. She chuckled.

"Who's that?" he furrowed his brows, not leaving the eyes on the page.

"Oh, this is Meryln Emrys." She supplied. "She's the CEO of Emrys Clothing line. She's an aristocrat from Ealdor, and an heiress to the Emrys Corporation." She added. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose she is." He mumbled and stood up. "I've got to go." He excused himself from his sister, and ran to his room.

When he arrived, he got his laptop and searched for Meryln Emrys. Over hundreds of thousand search results came to view in a matter of seconds.

"Lady Meryln Emrys is the CEO of Emrys clothing line." He skimmed through. "She's the eldest daughter of Earl Balinor Emrys, and Countess Hunith Emrys of Ealdor… In addition to her powerful connections, her uncle, Dr. Gaius Emrys, is a world renowned orthopedic doctor."

He found it odd at how powerful this woman was. She's very wealthy, famous, and powerful—literally. He didn't make sense of it, and he knew that he really needs answers pronto.

* * *

A week passed and his sister and he were in an opening of a new hospital. They cut the ribbon, took photographs, and are now being toured in the hospital.

"I'm bored." He leaned closer to his sister and whispered. She giggled.

"Well, why don't you excuse yourself for a minute and go get some fresh air?" she suggested, and he did.

"Leon, I can go to the loo myself. I've been doing it for more than twenty years." He halted his security personnel and stopped just in front of the automatic door. "Just don't let anyone come in." he ordered and the latter nodded.

Meryln, on the other hand, was preoccupied. She managed to track the whereabouts of the possessed man by an Afanc. Her uncle couldn't give her answers to why an Afanc's spirit rose from the dead, but they knew too well that they need to put a stop to it before it kills more people.

She made sure to keep her eyes out for anything out of the ordinary while making sure to put an enchantment to the CCTVs, so she would be undetected.

Meryln managed to get inside the new hospital while deterring the royal protection command. She didn't expect the royal family to be here, but it's her only choice. She was approaching the corner, and was about to turn to her right when someone bumped into her.

"Oh…" she looked up and didn't expect the prince to be in front of her.

"It's you!" he pointed at her.

"Yes it's me, your highness." She bit her lip and gave him a nervous smile, but her smile was cut short when he heard the Afanc from nearby. "It's good seeing you again." She waved goodbye and ran away from him to the direction of the Afanc.

"Wait!" he yelled and unbuttoned his suit blazer to catch up to her.

"You really need to stop following me." She said to him almost like an order while rushing up the fire exit stairs.

"Well, I just need some explanations." He answered and still followed her.

"I can't give you one because if I did, you will be dead." She regretted saying that, especially to a prince.

"Is that a threat?" he was offended, and scared.

"More of an empty threat, your highness; If you don't mind, I need to do this alone because you'll only get hurt." She said to him and opened the door leading to the fifth floor.

"By the looks of it, I can probably take you apart with one blow." He mused.

"Trust me; I can take you apart with less than that." He heard the seriousness in her voice. He saw her do things—unbelievable things a week ago—that might prove that true. "Just… leave, please."

"No, I won't leave." He smiled at her and felt his body froze. "What are you doing?"

"I have powers. I'll probably be killed by the Order, but I'll explain to you everything later. I just need to protect people from getting sick, and death." She explained and let go of the invisible rope she'd wrapped around his waist.

"I'm dreaming." He wanted to think it was a dream.

"Not really, your highness; just stay here please and don't follow me."

"I am the prince and if I'm not about to stand and do nothing when my people are in grave danger." He hissed.

"Well, I tried persuading you. If you die, I'll just commit suicide." She tapped his shoulder with her hand and gestured for him to stay quiet and follow her.

He was scared. No, he was terrified of his life, and somehow, hers as well.

"The man you saw last week has powers to turn water into poison. If it is ingested, the person who drinks it will never recuperate and will die of a slow and painful death." She explained to him while crouching.

"Alright, how do we stop the man?"

"Well, I have to use my powers."

"That's it?"

"Well, there's always a chance that it will go fifty-fifty."

"Great, I'm in the hands of a woman who isn't exactly sure of how to stop this man."

"Well, Mr. Royal prat…" she smirked. "I'm more than capable of killing the man."

"Killing the man?"

"Yes. The man is already dead; he's being possessed by an Afanc. Now, we have to move." She sighed and blasted the door. "Hold it or I will… well, I'll kill you either way." She raised her hand, and the man just flew to the wall. "Come on!"

"Right, what's next?" he raised his fists in front of him, ready to fight the man.

_"Trust the elements that are at your command." _The voice that called her last week rang in her mind.

"Arthur, what's the element opposite of water?" she asked.

"Well, it's fire. Fire always beat water." He added.

"Of course it is fire." She smirked and moments later, a ball of flames rested on her palms and her other hand made the flames rush toward the Afanc's direction.

"Watch out!" he jumped in front of her and they both fell on the floor with his arms wrapped around her waist.

They looked up, and the Afanc burnt into ashes for only three seconds. It was done.

"You saved my life." She turned to him.

"Yes I did, but you also saved mine." He smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get out of the room. He needed to be with his sister downstairs, but she promised him that she will explain everything to him.

An hour after killing the Afanc, she waited patiently for him in one of the doctor's office.

"So…" he started to speak. "Let's hear the explanation."

"It's going to be a long while. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I am sure." He sat down on the sofa, as she did next to him.

"Well, can I just please say that you're a prat?" he chuckled. He found it amusing. No one has ever insulted him in his life other than Morgana before. "You used your title on me. But I am grateful that you were with me, because if it weren't for you, I would've never defeated that Afanc."

"Well, I am a prince. I do not have much to say about politics, but I care about my people. I cannot just stand still while my people are at risk." He explained and she smiled.

"Well, it started a thousand years ago…" she began explaining and he listened carefully.

Kilgharrah smiled when he saw the two interacting with each other in his magical orb.

"The two have found each other again after a thousand years." He smirked. "It is time for King Arthur to arise once again because evil is once again at hand." He said to himself and the orb vanished in thin air.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

CHAPTER 3: EXPLANATIONS

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE STORY. ENJOY!**

**TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE STORY SO FAR, PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY. I'VE GOT SO MANY IDEAS THAT I WANT TO SHARE WITH EVERYONE. ALSO, TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED, THANK YOU; I APPRECIATE IT. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! ENJOY**

* * *

"Well, it started a thousand years ago when King Arthur died." She smiled when he scoffed. "Believe me, it's the truth. King Arthur lived more than a thousand years ago. Anyways, he died and he left his queen, Queen Guinevere, a widow and the regent of Camelot. His court sorceress, Meryln, helped the Queen run the kingdom but the Saxons were too great. The queen died without an heir, and Meryln had to flee Camelot with the rest of the sorcerers and people she trusted.

They came to Ealdor and she and the others resided there. In the hands of Saxons, magic will be used for evil and they didn't want that to happen again."

"What do you mean by again?" he became interested now. Although it sounds very bizarre, he knows that what she says is the truth—somehow.

"Well, King Uther, the father of King Arthur, married three times. First she married Queen Ygraine, but she died of childbirth to Arthur. He, then, needed a spare, so he married Lady Vivienne and they had a daughter…" she was cut off.

"Is her name, by any chance, Morgana?" He supplied as she nodded.

"You know your legend." She smirked. "Although the known legend is far from the truth, considering that Morgana wasn't evil, and Merlin, in the legend, wasn't a man, but a woman." She corrected.

"I suppose so. Please do continue on the story." He gestured for her to continue and she nodded willfully.

"Well, Morgana and Arthur were very close. He loved her like she was never a half-sister to him, and she loved him back. They cared for each other, and they knew that they will always have each other's back when needed. One day, however, Lady Vivienne, became ill for some unknown reason and died three days afterwards. Morgana was only twelve, and Arthur was fifteen. The King thought that he wouldn't marry again, but he became infatuated with a woman, named Morgause.

Morgause was a beautiful and very intelligent woman. She was a mere servant of the court, but she surpassed everyone in beauty. Uther liked her and proposed marriage to her. She took the chance and soon they wed, and five months afterwards, she became pregnant. At first, Arthur and Morgana liked her because she was kindhearted and acted like a mother to them. Soon, however, she changed when her son, Mordred, was born."

"Ooh, isn't that the person who killed Arthur in the legend?" he cut her again, and he chuckled nervously when he saw the face of Meryln. "Sorry about that. Continue."

"She wanted her son to be the heir so she took the matters into her hands. She had magic and she used it for great evil. She was blinded by the power and wealth that she didn't hesitate to kill one person after another. When Uther died unexpectedly, Arthur became king and Meryln, his maidservant at the time, became close to him. Arthur loved her so much, but she was just a maidservant. When Morgause found out about their feelings for one another, she immediately told the court and Meryln was banished from Camelot. He was devastated and nearly killed himself, but he feared for Morgana's safety and wellbeing.

As a result, the council told him to marry a woman that they would much prefer than a lowly maidservant. Guinevere is a commoner but a wealthy one. Her father was a knight, so the council approved of this. She, however, was in love with another man but she dismissed it for the sake of the kingdom. The king didn't care about it because he was already in love with Meryln. One night, Morgause didn't want Arthur to have an heir, so she lured the queen into the dark hallways of the castle and tried to kill her. Meryln, however, saved her life. She didn't leave Camelot all along; she was merely hiding in the court physician's chambers.

The King found out about it and banished Morgause and Mordred of their titles. She swore to have her revenge one day, and when the day comes, she will not spare his life. Peace and prosperity was in the land of Camelot for some time. Meryln became his court sorceress but their feelings for one another were put aside because Guinevere was in the picture. The queen loved Meryln as a friend, and she cared for her husband but she knew she cannot do anything about it. A year after Morgause's attempted murder to the queen, she came back with many evil creatures. She managed to control them using her magic. Arthur wasn't expecting it, but Meryln took her chance and spoke to a dragon that her deceased father spoke of from he was alive.

The dragon came to their rescue, but it was too late. Morgause killed Morgana and Arthur in the process. Arthur managed to kill Mordred while Meryln killed Morgause using her magic. Guinevere didn't have an heir since Arthur died, so she became regent. Meryln was her top advisor, but Saxons were too powerful for them. The queen died in the hands of the Saxons and Meryln fled with others.

In Ealdor, she and the others wanted the Saxons to stop their massacre for land. They knew, too well, that magic can be used for evil purposes. So, they created the Order of the Round Table in remembrance of the Once and Future King. The Order of the Round Table's purpose is to make people believe that magic isn't real. They wanted to maintain peace, so all the magical creatures and evil creatures were hidden away from human eyes far, far, away. Magical books were kept and hidden from the tyrants.

Most importantly, the order was founded for the return of King Arthur. The dragon, Kilgharrah, saw that he will arise once again when all hope is lost. However, Meryln was getting old. The order knew of her love for Arthur, but they wanted her magic to be kept alive. Meryln was the most powerful of them all which is why she was the most important of them all. Just like what the court did to Arthur, she had to marry a man. His name was William Emrys, my ancestor."

The prince gasped.

"They had a son together, Timothy Emrys. He was a powerful man and a hard worker. Meryln died thirty years after he was born, and her legacy continues on, with me. When Timothy married, he had three sons and a daughter. Two of his sons died, but it didn't stop him from working. The children lived in a magical upbringing. Timothy and the other members of the order—knights, druids, and others—would train in forests in secret. They would master sorcery and protect people from bad people.

When your ancestors came, Timothy was already long gone, but he left a lot of money to his descendants. Of course, he used magic to get some gems and gold, but he did it for the survival of his family and the order. Anyways, your ancestors made Geoffrey, Timothy's grandson, an aristocrat and he became known as the first Earl of Ealdor.

Many years came and many of the order's members lived harmoniously. We felt responsible, however, in the burning of innocent people who were killed for magic because of religious reasons. We knew that a higher power existed, and so we all converted into the Church of England, or Catholicism. We tried to save the innocents who don't possess magic, but we needed to live in secrecy. If we save them, we would all be dead.

Today, I don't really know what happened but somehow, the evil creatures of magic have awakened. The order does not have an answer to it because it needs great source of magic to go to the forbidden lands, but it's the reason why you're here right now.

I am the daughter of the leader of the Order and it's up to me to keep the legacy to continue on. I just didn't expect you to come to my rescue."

"Well, I am a member of the royal army. It's my duty to protect my people from any harm; although I didn't expect the person I saved to have magic." he replied.

"That is about it, and I hope that you won't tell a single soul about it. We have maintained secrecy for a thousand years, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I am the person who screwed it all up." She pleaded to him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I won't tell a soul… in one condition." He smirked.

"I am not going to like it, am I?"

"I want to help you and the Order to maintain peace. I'll just help you with anything; you can save my arse multiple times if you have to." He sat straight and placed his hands on both her shoulders.

"Let me think about it first. The order wouldn't like it if I get the Prince of Wales in danger."

"They wouldn't have to know about it." He smirked, and she just groaned.

* * *

The next day, Arthur became weary. He still didn't get the answer from Meryln and he just wasn't going to be idle about it.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked and he just smiled. She narrowed her eyes at him and he had to say it.

"I'm going to meet a… friend."

"Well, is this friend happens to be a girl?" she teased with a knowing look.

"As a matter of fact mother, she is a girl. I need to talk to her about… something."

"Don't let me stop you, and please be safe." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left for her headquarters.

He felt awkward sitting in the waiting area before her office. Her secretary, Allison, informed him that he could wait for her since she's in the stocks (inventory for Americans, like me) for her latest designs.

He was amused at the woman who saves the world using her magic while juggling being an heiress and a CEO of a famous clothing brand. She was… an enigma.

"Isn't that the prince?" he heard one of the employees walking with rack of clothes talking to another.

"Who do you think he's here for?" they both giggled.

"Maybe he's here for Lady Meryln? Or maybe he's here to speak of Princess Morgana's present to Lady Meryln. The princess's birthday is coming, is it not?"

"Aren't you two supposed to be hanging those clothes in the matching room?" his head shot up when he heard her voice while giggling.

"We were heading that direction Miss Meryln." One of the women spoke.

"Alright, I want everyone to take a five minute break." She said and walked forward to his direction with hands on her waist. "You… follow me." He smirked and was about to stand up when he felt her slender hands on his. Before he knows it, he was being dragged inside her glass office. She had to manually close every blind around her office and she turned to him.

"Hi Meryln, how are you today?" He greeted.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What did I do? I was just visiting you."

"You are such a… clotpole!" she heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Excuse me?" he was amazed, again, by her impudence.

"I work in a fashion industry. I have employees who live with gossips. Has it ever occur to you that they might report this to the media? The next thing you know, I'm in the front page of every tabloid in the United Kingdom with headlines saying: "Meryln Emrys, is she the prince's secret girlfriend?"'

"I didn't think of that." He hummed. He didn't realize the repercussions that his visit will do on her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess." She sighed and folder her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here then?" she knew why he's here: for her answer.

"Well…" before he can't even answer, she handed him a folder. He looked to her with a dazed look.

"Guard that with your life." She ordered. "That is a guideline I made for you. Now, you need to make sure that you follow through every single instruction there." She sighed.

"What did the order say about me joining in your adventures?"

"They don't know about it." She sounded tired.

"Then why did you agree?" he handed the folder back. "If it's too much to ask, then I won't do it."

"You already know the secret. I'll just have to tell the order about it." She sighed and went to her desk. "I ordered pizza a while ago. Would you like to stay for some?" she smiled as he took the folder back.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth part 1

CHAPTER 4: THE TRUTH PART 1

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, BBC DOES. THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE MENTIONED AND THE EVENTS THAT FOLLOW NEVER OCCURRED.)

ALSO, I'M SO BUMMED THAT NOT A LOT OF YOU POSTED REVIEWS. I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOUR REVIEWS. I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE DO REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. THANK YOU.

OH, IN ADDITION, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE LEGEND OF ARTHUR IS ACTUALLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO, SUPPOSEDLY. BUT IT'S OK, YOU GET THE PICTURE. ENJOY THE MUSHINESS OF IT.

* * *

Kilgharrah smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He is a magical and powerful dragon indeed for transforming into a man, an old man to be precise.

He entered the Emrys' private residence and smiled to himself. It was once the castle of the Once and Future King.

"Who are you?" he recognized the face of a friend from before. He knew too well that the person in front of him isn't the man he knew, but a reincarnation.

"The time has arrived." He spoke. "My name is Kilgharrah, the order of the Round Table know me as the Great Dragon." He added and the man gaped in shock. "Arthur has risen." He said and almost immediately, Balinor kneeled in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and stood up. Kilgharrah approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Call the members of the Order and your family. They must know of this, especially your daughter. Also, tell your daughter, Meryln, to come with the friend she is with now. He needs to come as well." He ordered and entered the familiar hallways of the castle.

On the other hand, Meryln was staring at Arthur's face whenever he read an instruction from the folder. She was amused that a prince will be so interested in that sort of thing.

"Wait, I can't speak or look at the creatures in the eyes?" he looked up to her while she finished sketching her drawing pad.

"Yes; you'll only agitate these creatures. I'm not an expert really, but from the ancient books of magic there are some instances where these creatures control your mind." She explained and closed her sketch pad. She stood up and went to her left and removed the painting on the wall. She opened her safe and put the sketch pad inside.

"Why can't you just use your powers and make sure that no one will get it?" he curiously asked. He had a point.

"When I was growing up my parents reminded my siblings and me to never use our magic in public. Also, they also told us that if we can do things manually, we must do so because not many have the privilege to have magic at hand." She looked at him and closed the safe. "But I did put in a little magical trap in there. Whoever tries to steal it, he or she will die." She teased but saw the color from Arthur's face drain. "I was kidding." She added to make him calm.

"Of course you were; I wasn't really scared or anything." He tried to sound brave, but his tone failed him.

She looked down at her phone and saw her father's number.

"Hello dad, how are you?" she answered and smiled to herself.

"Meryln, I need you to come down to Ealdor this instant. Also, bring the person who's with you now." She furrowed her brows together after hearing her father's frantic voice. In addition, she wondered to how he knew that she's with someone right now.

"Is there anything wrong?" she rested her fingers on top of her desk. Arthur stood up and went forward to her.

"No, but we really need everyone in here now. Something has happened and we need to meet."

"Father, I don't know if the person who is with me at the moment can go with us." She bit her lip and looked at him. "He's kind of… busy."

"No, I'm not. I don't have any schedules for today and tomorrow." He smirked at her. Great, he really needs to go now.

"Fine, where are we going, to Ealdor or to Ireland?"

"Go to Ealdor in our residence." He hung up and she hummed while pursing her lips.

"It looks like you will meet the council." She smiled at him and the blinds opened altogether, revealing her employees who were gathered around the exterior of her glass office.

"We should go now." He suggested and she blushed when she realized at how close they were standing from one another.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and grabbed her purse. "Are we riding in your car, or mine?"

"We can go ride yours, but I will have to call Leon to get my car to the palace."

"Let's go." She pointed at the folder and he immediately took it from the table.

* * *

It took them two hours by car to get to Ealdor. He has been here once or twice when he was a little kid, but his family preferred Balmoral castle or Sandringham House during their weekends or Christmas.

"This is your ancestral estate?" he sounded condescending, but more amused to be honest.

"It wasn't ours prior." She smirked and got out of the car. She inhaled deeply to get a breath of fresh air and she smiled to herself. She missed this place. He got out of the car as well and thanks the heavens that he could finally stand up after a long drive. "It was King Arthur's castle; our family bought it when we acquired title and money. It's been in our care for eight hundred years." She proudly said and she began walking.

The castle was magnificent. It was not as big as Buckingham palace, but it is certainly beautiful. It was grand and brilliantly preserved.

"Why is it so quiet?" he asked and saw that no one was walking in and out of the drawbridge.

"That is because the gate of the castle is about a mile from here. The people get to go inside when my parents invite someone over for meetings, or if my parents host a formal party."

"I see."

"Anyways, the helpers in the castle are also members of the council. They are descendants of the druids—who didn't like to have too much power. We don't actually treat them as servants, but they just clean and preserve the castle for us."

"Well, where are the members of the Order?"

"They are probably in the Grand Ball room." She smiled and began walking up the staircase leading to the interior of the castle.

"Meryln, what took you so long—"her sister gaped her mouth when she saw Arthur following from behind her. "Meryln, why didn't tell us that Prince Arthur Pendragon is coming?" she said his name rather loudly in hopes that the others would hear her.

"Relax Freya! Dad told me to bring him here, and he already knows the truth about the Order and whatnot." She stopped her sister from further questions, and began walking up the stairs again.

"How did he know?" she followed behind her and the prince, all the while looking at the dashing prince.

"He saw me using my magic to defeat the Afanc, and then he helped me kill it." She explained and halted to wait for her. "Long story short, he needed an explanation and I gave it to him."

"Well, I guess you're going to be part of the order then." She smiled and stared at the tall prince's face with such admiration. He felt a little awkward and Meryln took notice of it.

"Freya, this is Arthur and vice versa. Now, how did they know about him knowing about the order?" she asked nervously and it took Freya a second or two to get what she was saying.

"I don't know, but an old man came and ordered everyone to be called."

"Wait, what is this thing I heard about me being part of the order?" he sounded excited.

Never in his life had he been this excited. Well, he's a prince and he grew up in a dull upbringing with the exceptions of family outings and school.

"You see, if someone outside of the order found out about the order, they will become members of the court and they will swear the oath of protecting magic and the people from harm." Freya explained all at once without breathing and gave Meryln a look that says: I beat you.

They entered the ball room and many people who recognized the prince gasped. They were expecting someone new, but never in a million years did they expect the prince to arrive.

"Meryln, I know you have a good explanation for this." Her dad's voice was stern while bowing his head slightly to the prince. "Your highness…"

"Well…" she looked at Arthur and he took notice of her expression. She was scared. "I… did…"

"She and I are dating, sir. I was visiting her workplace and she got a call from you saying that you needed me here." He took the initiative and lied to her father. She only looked at him in horror with her mouth agape and much paler colored face. Murmurs from the people were heard, and Freya and the other younger women sulked when they heard the prince say.

They were already jealous of Meryln's beauty, but they became more jealous upon hearing the prince's revelation.

"Well then, I see that the destiny has begun." They heard an old, yet wise voice from behind Balinor and an old man who looked wise smiled at Meryln. "Do you remember me, Meryln and Arthur?"

Meryln her brows together and put aside what Arthur said from a while ago. She had never seen the man, and nor did he. However, his voice sounded familiar.

"It was you!" she pointed at him. "You're the person who called me and told me about what to do to defeat the Afanc."

"My name is Kilgharrah, the Great dragon of the Old Religion. But for you Meryln, you can call me: friend."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth part 2

CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH PART 2

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, BBC DOES. THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE MENTIONED AND THE EVENTS THAT FOLLOW NEVER OCCURRED.)

ALSO, I'M SO BUMMED THAT NOT A LOT OF YOU POSTED REVIEWS. I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOUR REVIEWS. I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE DO REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. THANK YOU.

* * *

"I've lived for many thousands of years. I have seen civilizations rise and fall, but I was lucky enough to see the rising of King Arthur once again." He smiled and looked directly at Arthur.

Arthur turned around and saw many people behind him. Of course, he thought, it was not him that the man was talking about.

"Morgause, Mordred, Nimueh, and the Sidhe are alive." The council gasped, including Meryln and her family. Arthur, however, was oblivious to everything. "Nimueh…"he looked around and saw everyone being sad. "She went to the Forbidden Lands and resurrected Morgause, Mordred, and Sidhe in exchange of the lives of mortals."

"What is that about?"Arthur whispered to Meryln.

"If you want to give life to someone, you must exchange it with life itself. In other words, someone dies in exchange of life." She explained and nodded her head to where Kilgharrah was speaking.

"Because of that, King Arthur's rising began. It happened about ten years ago, but Morgause was calculating her moves and waited so long to retaliate. Now, she has begun her reign of terror. Many of the people who were named after the Arthurian legends are the reincarnation of the people from the past." He smiled and continued. "Balinor is the reincarnation of the dragonlord who once tamed me. Hunith is the reincarnation of his wife. Freya is the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake; Gaius is the reincarnation of the court physician of Camelot." The people chuckled at what the dragon said last. Gaius was a doctor even before he became one.

"Guinevere Thomas is the reincarnation of Queen Guinevere of Camelot; Lancelot du Lac, Gwaine Macken, Elyan Thomas, Percival Hopper, and Leon Young are the reincarnations of the Knights of the Round Table." He said finally and Arthur felt butterflies upon hearing Gwen's name and her brother, Elyan's. He realized that they were also part of the Order, along with Leon, his royal security personnel.

"Most importantly, however…" he approached Arthur and Meryln and led them in front of the room. She blushed when the man joined the others to look at the two people. The two glanced at each other and returned their gazes to Kilgharrah. "King Arthur once faced friends and foe alike. You, Meryln, are but one side of a coin and Arthur is the other." He smiled.

"And what has that got to do with me?" Meryln asked with a sense of déjà vu with what she just said to him.

"Everything, young sorceress has to do with you; without you, Arthur will not succeed in making peace. Without you, there will be no peace." He turned to Arthur.

"I knew you will rise again." He sighed and continued. "Your highness, your father, the King, is the reincarnation of King Arthur's deceased father, Uther; Queen Ygraine is also the reincarnation of the Queen Ygraine of Camelot; Morgana, the princess royal, is the reincarnation of Lady Morgana of Camelot, which makes you, Arthur Pendragon, the reincarnation of King Arthur of Albion." He kneeled in front of him and the order froze.

In front of them, after so many years, is the man that they have been waiting for. King Arthur is in front of them, and without any hesitation, one after another, began kneeling in the presence of the king.

"What… you've got it wrong." He suggested but he just watched as all the people kneeled in front of him, including Meryln beside her.

"There is no right or wrong, but only what and what are not." The dragon corrected and chuckled at Meryln. "Meryln, you are destined to be beside Arthur: to protect him from harm and to protect the people from evil. You, of all people, shouldn't be kneeling. Arise and see the people that are willing to support you from this quest."

She was hesitant, but took the hand of Arthur. She bit her lip and realized that she wasn't dreaming. She was the reincarnation of Meryln Emrys, her ancestor. The most powerful sorceress that walked the earth was her ancestor, and now, it is her that possesses that title.

"What do we do now?" Arthur whispered to her, and she just shrugged.

"I really do not have a clue on what we should do, but don't forget that you still said that you and I are dating. I will feed you to the Wylderins." She threatened, and she knew that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are they?"

"It's a secret that you will never know." She smirked at him and her face suddenly became serious. "You're such a prat for telling my parents that we're dating."

"You know, you've insulted me many times but I actually like it." He winked at her and the council stood up.

"The Legacy of King Arthur has begun. The war of good and evil is near. We should all prepare and do what we can to help Meryln and Arthur." Kilgharrah suggested and raised his hand. "Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!" the council chanted and Arthur became lightheaded. He was already King even before his father was still in office. Most of all, he was scared. He only wanted to help people, but now he's scared because he has such a great destiny to fulfill. One, he's going to be the King of his kingdom, and now the whole world is depending on him.

The world's safety is in his hands, and he was terrified because of it.

* * *

After the acknowledgement of the court to Arthur and Meryln, they both followed Kilgharrah to the underground cave where he resides.

"I never knew that there is a cave underneath the castle." She was amused. Of all the years she's lived here, she never knew that the great dragon was actually living underneath them.

"Yes, it's been my abode for more than two thousand years." She could sense the sadness in his voice. "I was able to fly with the others of my kind, but we were hunted and most of the dragons were forced to attain human disguises." He smiled. "Which is why so many people possess magic." she raised a brow.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that those dragons mated with humans?" she felt disgusted.

"Yes, you see, when a dragon transforms into a human disguise, he or she will have to transform back to their original form three days afterwards or they will become human for the rest of their lives." He explained and jumped in a swift and elegant manner to the rock in the middle of the enormous cave. "Which reminds me…" he roared and Arthur and Meryln watched in amazement and shock when the human man transform into a majestic four-legged winged creature.

"You're… magnificent." He whispered.

"Thank you Arthur, I appreciate the compliment. But compliments must be put aside because the return of Morgause in this world is near."

"When will that happen?" she asked and the dragon laughed. "Why are you laughing? This isn't a laughing matter."

"I am laughing because I've heard you say that to me before." He chuckled once more. "You asked me those questions a million times and it drove me crazy. I'm just glad that I am able to hear those questions from you once again, Meryln." She blushed at his comment.

"Well, what do we do now?" Arthur spoke while gulping down the lump in his throat.

"You must train, and prepare yourself for the war for peace." He turned serious in an instant. "The Excalibur is lost, but in time it will turn up to you when you need it most." He said a riddle which made Meryln agitated for some weird reason.

"Thank you Kilgharrah." She smiled. "Do you need anything to make yourself comfortable?"

"Thank you my friend. But I shall sleep for my powers took most of my energy. I must conserve energy for I see you coming down here quite often in the future." He smiled and the two left him for his rest.

The two came back to the square and they didn't know what to say to each other, especially after Arthur found out about Meryln and Arthur's love story. Now, that he knew that she and he were the reincarnations of those two made it awkward for the both of them.

"So…" the two spoke at the same time. They chuckled and he gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I was just thinking that you should give me a copy of your schedule, so I can coordinate with you regarding your training schedules." She suggested and he liked the idea.

"I will do that as soon as I get home. In the meantime, can I stay her for the night? It's getting late and I can just phone mother and tell her that I'll be spending the night with…"he paused and smiled to himself, amused. "The friend I told her about."

"Why? What did you tell your mother?" she raised a brow and remembered what he said to her father earlier, in which, by the way, made her blood boil. She doesn't know the man, and if she was any other girl, she would throw herself out to him and just go with his plan. The problem is: she's not the average girl around. She was outgoing, just, and not to mention powerful—literally. She does the things she knows is right and just, even if it means to rebel against her father, or to bend the rules for the right thing, then Meryln Emrys will do it.

Which is why, she is the reincarnation of Meryln Emrys.

"I told her that I was meeting a friend who is a girl."

"Oh…"she blushed after hearing his answer. He didn't really tell the queen, his mother, that it was Meryln who he was going to meet, but she felt giddy, kind of.


	6. Chapter 6: Their Love Story

CHAPTER 6: "THEIR LOVE STORY"

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN, BBC DOES. ALL THE SAID CHARACTERS AND EVENTS ARE MERELY FICTIONAL AND NEVER OCCURRED IN REAL LIFE. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. ENJOY, COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. THANKS! **

* * *

Arthur and Meryln ate dinner with his parents in silence. It was certainly not the usual dinner the Emrys family was accustomed to. Normally, they would be loud and would be laughing with the stories that William will tell them, or they will just tell each other about their days.

"So, Meryln…" her mother smiled awkwardly while glancing at Arthur. "How did you two meet?" Her whole family stopped what they were doing and stared at Meryln for an answer.

"Well…" she smiled to them and turned to face Arthur who just "lovingly" gave her a smile as well. Freya awed and put her hand on her chest. "Why don't you tell them, baby." She reached for his hand and squeezed it as tight as possible, to the point where it hurt.

He forced a smile at her and he made a mental note to punish her for what she's done.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday." He smiled and took her hand to his lips. She blushed as he smirked. "I was visiting an old flame on her wedding day." He sighed. "I just wanted to tell her that I am over her, and that I am very happy for her. I really didn't want to cause any kind of trouble or to send the people off because of my presence—me being a prince, and all, will only cause their guest to give me their attention and not the bride and bridegroom—so I just looked at them from the second floor and waved at her." He lied. "When that was done, I went out and saw that my unmarked car was stolen." He chuckled and the others followed suit.

Meryln was not amused at him one bit. He was arrogant, she was sure that the name calling she gave him was right after all: prat.

"Then, I took a walk for some peace and quiet. Then, I heard a scream. I ran to the scene and saw a woman running towards the place where the scream emanated from. Then, the woman who screamed ran past me with tears in her eyes. Somehow, I knew that the person who went to the place was in danger. I went there and saw her facing a man. She managed to knock the man down, and I was impressed by it. I looked at her and I saw those beautiful gorgeous eyes." He intently looked at her and found himself being sucked in. Her eyes were truly beautiful indeed.

"What happened next?" William eagerly asked while shoving a steak in his mouth. Arthur smiled.

"I couldn't get her out of my mind. I didn't know who she was, or why was she so different from others girls. Because, for one, girls would actually run away from a man whose intentions were bad, but Meryln was different because she faced the man head on. She never backed down." He was telling the truth this time around, but Meryln just wanted to scream.

She appreciates the effort, really, but she's lying to her father and her family. But who is she to refuse him of his destiny? If he was going to be a part of the order, then she, guessed, will help him even if it means lying to her family in the process.

"Then, I saw a picture of her in one of Morgana's magazine. I was very much captured by her beauty." She wanted to gag. Arthur was pissing her off, and he was having fun because of it. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I actually asked Morgana who this woman was and she said it was Lady Meryln Emrys of Ealdor." She took her hands out of his grasp and ate a piece of steak. "What's even more ludicrous is the fact that I had to search her online to actually know she was. Then, I met her again in a hospital and we talked. I couldn't get her out of my mind since then."

"He visited me in my office in London and he asked if we can go out. It was then that you called dad." She finished and sent him a secret glare. The latter just shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I am very glad that Meryln has finally decided to move on after…" Hunith was cut off by Balinor's hand squeezing hers lovingly. "Sorry." She whispered to Meryln and Arthur immediately knew that something was wrong with her.

After dinner, Meryln gave Arthur a glare and a piece of her revenge by punching him on the arm. He grunted when it hurt. Luckily, they were alone and no one was around.

"Hey! That can land you in jail!" he threatened and Meryln just tiptoed to match his glaring eye. Meryln was already 5'11 and he was 6'4, so it didn't take much for them to actually meet eye to eye.

"I would rather go to jail than to be with an arrogant prince like you." She spat and whirled around.

"Wait, where am I sleeping?" She heaved a sigh and halted.

"Follow me." She ordered and he smirked.

"Follow you to your chambers?" he said in a teasing tone. For the short while that they knew each other, he figured that Meryln isn't one to have much patience.

"No, your chamber is next to mine. Father and mother said that since we're dating, that you should just sleep in my chambers." She scoffed. "Like that will ever happen!" she commented and started walking up the griffin stairs leading to her chambers. "Yours is next to mine. Just sleep there. William already prepared your sleepwear. Just knock if you need anything." She stopped and pointed his finger at him, which caused him to stop just inches away from her finger. "Don't you dare knock in the middle of the night when I'm sound asleep; I'm going to give you a beating if that happens." She threatened and pointed at the door to her right and she stormed off to her chambers.

"She's a strange one." He mused and went inside the chambers. He got his mobile and called his family that he was safe and will be home tomorrow by lunch, probably.

Once inside, he couldn't believe at how medieval it was in his room. The bed had a canopy; there was a table not too far from the bed, for eating, and tables near the window. Nearby, there were also swords, and shields hanged on the wall above from the fireplace. He sighed to himself when he saw a folding screen for him to change near a cupboard.

He didn't knew exactly why, perhaps it is because he was the reincarnation of King Arthur, but he felt as if he knew of this place. It was as if he'd been here before. It was comfortable for him, in the most unusual ways. He furrowed his brows together and ran his hand on his blonde hair.

"Man, I'm going crazy." He muttered to himself and went inside the folding screen to change in his sleepwear, that he found hanging on it.

Unknown to Arthur, Morgana was having a nightmare in her room in Buckingham Palace. She saw Arthur being drowned in a lake while a beautiful woman hovering Arthur watched as her twin brother die.

"Arthur!" her head shot up and without realization, her eyes turned gold and shattered the vase on the table in her mini-foyer. She gasped in horror. She didn't know what happened but she was scared. She was scared of Arthur's life and what just happened to her moments ago.

* * *

Meryln woke up realizing that the events from the day before were true. One, she's been told by the great dragon that she's the reincarnation of her ancestor, Meryln. Two, Prince Arthur claimed to the whole court and her family that he's dating her. And three, evil was rising and it's up to her to save the day.

"Bugger." She groaned and got out of bed wearing her blue silk nightwear that reveals cleavage, thighs, and arms. In short, she was wearing something provocative.

"Meryln, your mother…" she widened her eyes when her door swung open and revealed Arthur whose eyes bulged out upon seeing a totally different side of hers.

She's only met the woman for over a week, and he's already seeing her practically naked.

"You prat, don't you know how to knock?" she yelled and got her blanket to cover herself.

"Sorry about that." He cleared his throat and was about to leave when she groaned.

"Well, at least tell me why you decided to enter my chambers without knocking." She said in a condescending tone and he averted his eyes at her.

"Well, your mother wanted you to get ready for breakfast." He replied and quickly got out of her chambers and took a deep breath while his face flushed. "Bloody hell." He smirked to himself mischievously.

Arthur took a shower in the modern bathroom in his chambers and got ready for breakfast. William gave him a white buttoned down shirt from earlier, so he just threw in his trousers from the day before since he didn't find any difference.

Meryln, however, was dressed rather nicely—as expected from a fashion designer. She wore a cap sleeved peach baby doll dress while matching red pumps to finish the look. She simply put her hair up in a perfect ponytail and didn't even bother doing her makeup—not that she needed it anyways.

Arthur was still flushing when he entered their dining room. He greeted her parents and her siblings, and found out that she wasn't there yet.

"Good morning, Arthur." Hunith send him a warm smile while he took a seat next to Balinor who was seated at the front of the table.

"Where is Meryln?" William cheekily asked with a grin. "Did she get some sleep last night?"

"William, show your manners!" Hunith send him a disapproving look and Freya just giggled.

"Sorry, I'm late. You know me, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to clothing." He turned his head to his right and saw a breathtaking Meryln. She was absolutely gorgeous even without makeup and the certain meeting from earlier came back to him. "Good morning family, and baby." She forced a smile and gave Arthur an awkward hug by the shoulder.

"You should kiss him instead." Freya suggested and the two stared at her blankly.

"Oh please, it's a bit embarrassing don't you think?" Meryln nervously turned to Arthur as he nodded in agreement.

"We're all adults here." Balinor joined the teasing as Meryln took a seat next to Arthur.

"Ha-ha, very funny dad." She giggled while putting her table napkin on her lap.

"Now, where is my newspaper?" her father roamed his eyes on the table and his newspaper was nowhere to be found. "Cedric, didn't you get the newspaper earlier?" he asked the butler standing nearby the serving maids.

"Milord, I'm sorry but I don't think that you would like to see the contents of the newspaper today." The butler replied and gulped.

"I'm sure that whatever it is I can handle it." He assured the butler while the butler hesitantly moved forward and made his way to him. He showed the newspaper to him and handed it over to him while closing his eyes. Meryln and her family just shrugged and started eating breakfast. Balinor who took a sip of his tea coughed when he opened his newspaper.

"Dad, are you alright?" Freya asked worriedly while Hunith handed him his glass of water.

"Dear, you must slow down when eating." She reminded him while caressing his arm with her hand.

"No, I wasn't eating fast; I was just shocked when I saw this." He flipped the newspaper towards them so everyone can see what he was referring to.

"Prince Arthur and Lady Meryln Emrys, are they dating?" William and Freya both read while the two said people turned pale.

"How did they… those employees of mine will be the death of me!" she cursed and made a mental note to herself to make them do long hours and inventory double time.

"I don't think it's that bad." Freya wiggled her brows at the two and squealed rather loudly. "My sister is dating the prince!"

"Alright Freya, I know that we've confirmed it and everything but I will appreciate it if you don't get ahead of yourself. Arthur and I don't want to make an official announcement just yet because we want our relationship to be as private as possible instead of me being harassed by the press earlier in our relationship." She explained quite fast, and she breathed right afterward.

Arthur nodded in agreement with her and couldn't believe how the media got a hold of a photo of them leaving her workplace.

"As long as the palace keeps dismissing these issues, then it would be perfectly fine." He added.

"Well, it's not really our business." Balinor smiled and folded his newspapers in half and set it on the table. "I'm just glad that my precious princess—not literally of course, Arthur—has found the man that makes her smile once again." He gave her a wink and motioned everyone to finish their breakfast.

In Buckingham Palace, Morgana joined her father and mother for breakfast and she seemed to miss her brother all of a sudden. She guessed it's because they're twins that's why.

"Morgana, did you know that Arthur is dating Lady Meryln Emrys?" she coughed a little at the sudden question of her father, the king. She certainly didn't know about it, but why was he asking her this particular question.

"Well… I'm not sure if I can answer that." She really wasn't, since she didn't know what to answer him. "Arthur's business is surely his business." Now that she thinks about it, Arthur did ask her who the woman in the magazine was. She smirked to herself.

"It's best if we don't give the media what they want. Your son is more than capable of being in a relationship. I'm sure he wants privacy." Ygraine smiled at him and the king just nodded.

"I suppose so." He sighed deeply and continued reading the article quietly in his thoughts. _"The prince was spotted exiting Lady Emrys' workplace and into her car. The prince hasn't returned to the palace, and they spotted getting out in her workplace. So are they dating, or are they friends… with benefits?" _the king raised a brow after reading that phrase. Friends with benefits are something that he's heard from before. Then, he realized what it meant and chuckled.

* * *

It took them two hours to get back to London. Arthur didn't want to leave because he felt at home in her estate. He felt as if he belonged there and he didn't want it to stop.

"You should probably go now." She bit her lip and covered her face with her hand. She didn't want any bystander to see her from inside her car. "If I ask the people to open the gates for me and the media manages to get a hold of a photo of us, then their speculations will be proven."

"I know." He grinned. "Baby, I'll see you soon when training starts." He winked at her and got out of the car before she does something to hurt him.

He covered his face with his hoodie and went forward for the security. The security halted him for a second, but it only took the security a minute to recognize who he was. From afar, Meryln sighed to herself and saw the newspaper from a tourist with a photograph of herself and the prince on the front page. She was the prince's "girlfriend" and she really didn't know if she wants to be one, especially when a war is about to start.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good so far? I know, I didn't update for a couple of days. I had to go to my cousin's house and her internet was down. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far. Also, what do you guys think? Should I put the Lady Vivian's chapter first, or Princess Elena's? Also, any suggestions on how to introduce Sophia and her father? Thanks. Your replies will be much appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Valiant part 1

CHAPTER 7: VALIANT PART 1

(I DON'T OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS AND CHARACTERS ARE MERELY FICTIONAL AND NEVER OCCURRED).

I know I'm such a meanie for not updating. I was caught up with my sister's upcoming wedding so I had to take a few days off. Anyways, I will be updating more now. Especially now that I'm so addicted in writing this story. Anyways, thank you for all of you guys who liked this story so far and for your comments. Please do follow, write a review if you can, and favorite it if you'd like. Enjoy reading guys!

* * *

Arthur and Meryln bickered almost every time they see each other for the next three months after Kilgharrah's surprise appearance. Although they bicker, they also grew close. They became very close friends to the point where they managed to get each other's humors.

For Arthur however, he grew fond of Meryln's clumsiness when they were training. Her giggles, her smile, her eyes, and her personality made him different. He would always catch himself smirking, or just grinning when he remembers relating to Meryln, or the mention of Meryln.

"Arthur?" his mother smiled and caught the teasing smiles of her husband, the king, and Morgana when they saw Arthur grinning to himself while slicing a piece of quail on his plate. "Arthur, honey, are you listening to me?" she raised her voice a little and Arthur was awoken from his daydreaming.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying mum?" he looked up and saw his family's mischievous smiles. "Did I do something?"

"No, you weren't doing anything and that's why we're smirking." Morgana giggled. "Honestly Arthur, you haven't been yourself since you began dating Ms. Meryln." She teased and earned a kick from him underneath the table. She snorted and gave him a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong about your relationship, Arthur." His dad nodded and continued. "So when are we going to meet her?"

"I don't think we're at that point just yet Papa." He sighed. "I mean, we just started dating and I don't think she's ready to meet the family, not to mention the King, Queen, and Princess of the UK."

"I hope to meet her soon." Uther winked at him and they ate dinner teasing Arthur about Meryln. The latter didn't mind it, but he did mind the fact that he's attracted to the woman that doesn't feel the same way like he did—or so he thought.

Gwen was furious with Meryln. She just got back from her honeymoon with her new husband, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was the fact that her best friend hid her relationship with Arthur, her ex-boyfriend.

"Come on honey, I'm sure Meryln had every bit of intention to tell you about her relationship with Arthur. Plus, you hid your relationship with him as well from Meryln, remember?" Lance reached his left hand for her hand and squeezed it, while his right hand stayed on the wheel.

"I guess so. What I don't understand, however, is how did they meet?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself when we get home?" he suggested and made their way to her mansion, where they will stay for the time being.

Meryln felt bad for Gwen that she had to know about her "relationship" with Arthur from the newspapers. Of course, Gwen didn't take it well because she felt betrayed that she didn't tell her about it, but nevertheless she was happy for both of them.

"I was in a relationship with Arthur." Gwen couldn't hide her guilt anymore, so she just spilled it to her one night while eating dinner. Of course, Meryln chocked a little and didn't expect that from her best friend. "It was two years ago while you were in France. I broke up with Lance and Arthur was there to comfort me. He liked me so I figured that it will be alright. Then, he started training for the army and I started communicating with Lance again. We broke up about a year into the relationship, and Lance and I married, obviously. I hope you're not mad for not telling you about it." Gwen bit her lip and looked at Meryln whose face was become blank.

"Um… It's… quite alright really Gwen." She stammered and shoved the water in her throat to ease the dryness building. "I did it to you too, so… I guess we're even?" she let out a nervous chuckle and the latter couldn't help but to reach for her hand with a grin.

"Thank you so much Meryln! I'm truly happy for you and him." She smiled and Meryln felt guilty inside.

Ever since Kilgharrah's revelation about her being the reincarnation of her ancestor, she's been having dreams of her from before with the King hugging, kissing, and making love to her. Ever since then, she started liking Arthur more, and she was afraid of it because she's afraid to love again and have her heart broken… again.

* * *

Whenever he is free from royal engagements, or army duties, he would go to Ealdor and continue his training with Meryln. At first, he didn't like the fact that Meryln was fast and much stronger than she looks, but he grew respect for her since she always wins against men and women alike.

"Head." She landed a punch at the side of his head causing Arthur to momentarily be dizzy and fall on the ground.

"That's not fair! You said arm, body, and dodge; you never said anything about head." He hissed at her while the latter shrugged at him as a response.

"I believe that I just taught you a lesson: don't be caught off guard. Your opponent will surely take advantage of an opportunity to strike at you like what I did to you. Always be prepared and never lose focus." She explained and helped him up, but Arthur had other plans.

He pulled her down and when she was on top of him, he took the opportunity to roll them over so he can hover on top of her. He took hold of her wrists and pinned it down to either side of her head.

"Like you said yourself: "don't be caught off guard." He gave her a triumphant smile. For a second, just for a second, he let his eyes wander down to her lips and he gulped upon seeing her natural raspberry lips.

"Meryln and your highness, do you mind getting a room?" they both looked at the person speaking. Meryln smiled and Arthur blushed. They both stood up and avoided looking at each other.

"Gwen, what are you guys doing here?" she cleared her throat while taking a short glance at him.

"We were taking a walk, but we saw you guys having fun in here so we just wanted to say hello." She explained and smirked to herself upon seeing the two getting flustered. "Anyways, we have to…" she glanced to her left and found her husband looking back and saw the look on her face as if she wants his help.

"We have to… we want to take horseback riding to the forest for old time's sake." He finished the sentence for her, and her wife released a sigh of relief discreetly.

"We'll just go inside then." Arthur waved goodbye to the both of them and began walking without Meryln.

"He's such a gentleman." She sarcastically commented and waved at the two newlyweds before walking. "You guys are such horrible liars, by the way." She turned around and shouted at the two.

"She's so scary that she knows us like an open book." Lance commented and shivered. Gwen giggled at his comment and they began walking to the stables. "You know, it's actually a nice idea to ride the horses today."

"I agree with you on this one."

They rode in separate horses but they made sure that they ride their horses side by side, so they can hold hands.

"This is so relaxing." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the calm surroundings of the forest. She found the chirps of birds relaxing, and the mild wind whipping past her face made her want to take a nap right there and then.

"It is relaxing, but we have to be careful. The forbidden lands aren't too far from here." He replied while roaming his eyes.

"You just had to ruin my moment there for some reason, huh?" she glared at him playfully and Lance chuckled in reply.

"I'm just taking precautions; you know that this forest is dangerous. You're my wife now and I couldn't live to know that you were hurt because I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings." He sounded defeated, and his wife took notice. She squeezed his hand and sighed.

"I know that love; I know that you won't let anything happen to me." She smiled at him and they both froze when they heard a twig snap. "What was that?" she whispered while breaking her hold on his hand. They dismounted their horses and drew their swords out of their sheaths that were hanging on their horse saddle.

"Who's there?" Lance shouted while looking around for any movements. He snapped his head to his left when he saw a movement. "Hide behind me." He ordered and she obliged. "What do you want and who are you?" he asked while pointing his sword out to the person's direction.

Slowly, they saw a silhouette of a person from the shadows of the trees. When he was in sight, they both gasped while their eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face.

"Help me." The person muttered in a low and tired voice and he collapsed on the floor.

"Valiant!" they both shouted and they both kneeled beside the unconscious man. As a nurse, Gwen knew that she has to check for his pulse. She was relieved to feel his pulse, but it was weak. She furrowed her brows when she saw two parallel bites on the side of his neck. "I think he was bitten by a snake." She informed her husband and he nodded.

"We better go back to the castle. We need to treat him fast." He scooped the man up and his eyes glowed gold. Momentarily, his feet left the ground enough for him to mount his horse. When he was on his horse, he waited for his wife to mount her horse and they were off to the castle.

Meryln was looking out her window and a tear escaped her eyes. She brought her fingers to her cheeks and brushed the tear off.

"Snap out of it Meryln." She chuckled to herself and she felt her heart tightening upon remembering the reason why she felt that way. She straightened out when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in."

"Meryln, we saw Valiant in the woods and he's sick. We think he's been bitten by a snake." Gwen barged in and ran towards her and gripped her shoulders tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What? What is he doing there anyways?" she frantically asked while they stride out of the room.

"We don't know. He's unconscious as of the moment. Meryln, if he doesn't wake up in two hours there is a possibility that he will never do." She stopped and sighed.

"Have you talked to my uncle?"

"Yes, his assistant said that he's in surgery and he's going to finish in thirty minutes." she replied.

"Alright, let's go and check on him."

When they arrived in her uncle's mini-clinic, she saw a pale and sweating Valiant. He looked so different from the tough man she knows. Gwen already gave him a bag of IV to hydrate the man.

"Valiant, hang in there alright? You still have to beat me from combat." She suppressed her tears and took a seat from the corner and placed it beside his bedside. "I will be here."

Arthur admired her for staying beside the sick man. Her father, mother, sister, and brother weren't in the castle so she was expected to protect the castle.

"She and Valiant grew up together." He turned his head to the presence beside him and he returned his glance to Meryln and the man once again. "Valiant became an orphan eight years ago and Meryln was there for him throughout those years."

"She's an amazing person Gwen." He commented and she nodded in response.

"I agree; I don't know if you know about it, but she's our princess you know."

"What?" he turned his attention fully on Gwen and the latter pulled him to a corner far away from the clinic door.

"Well, the order needed a leader. Meryln Emrys, her ancestor, and her husband, William, became King and Queen of the order. They are the ones responsible for the safety of our people and to protect the order from any harm. Since she's the eldest, she's the one to inherit her father's position. She is to be our queen one day."

"No wonder she's not leaving that man. She feels responsible for him." He frowned upon seeing her fighting her tears back.

"That, and Valiant was her first boyfriend." She was hesitant to tell him about Valiant, but she felt obligated to tell him since he's Meryln's current boyfriend.

"Oh."

"After their breakup, they still became friends. They are best friends Arthur. He's a dear friend of hers, it's no big deal."

"I know that, and I appreciate your explanation Gwen. Let's give her space Gwen; I think she deserves privacy."

While Valiant's health deteriorates, Morgause was smirking to herself that her plan was working. Through Valiant, she could feel Meryln's magic weakening.

"Soon Meryln, you won't be as strong now." She laughed hysterically to herself and her eyes turned gold for a moment. "Soon, you will die in my hands."


	8. Chapter 8: Valiant part 2

CHAPTER 8: VALIANT PART 2

(I DON'T OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS AND CHARACTERS ARE MERELY FICTIONAL AND NEVER OCCURRED).

I know I'm such a meanie for not updating. I was caught up with my sister's upcoming wedding so I had to take a few days off. Anyways, I will be updating more now. Especially now that I'm so addicted in writing this story. Anyways, thank you for all of you guys who liked this story so far and for your comments. Please do follow, write a review if you can, and favorite it if you'd like. Enjoy reading guys!

* * *

He felt weak when he opened his eyes. He glanced down his left hand and felt the warmth of the skin that the person holding his hand was emitting. He weakly smiled to himself when he saw her dark brunette hair near his hand. With all his strength, he lifted his hand up and tried to reach for her hair.

"Meryln, wake up." He weakly said to her, and the latter mumbled some words before her heard shot up.

"You're awake!" she announced and her face became more beautiful when she gave him a smile. "I'll call Gwen, she knows what to do." She was about to stand up, when he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Stay with me Meryln." He knew he was dying, and he wanted to spend his last moments with her.

"Val, I'm not a nurse; Gwen is." She sighed and saw him smiling. "You're so weird Val. I can't believe I was with you." She started tearing up.

"Same here; I didn't know why I liked you when you looked so odd before. Your ears were too big for you before, but you grew into it now." He joked and she sat back down.

"What were you doing there Valiant? I thought you were in London."

"I was, but I wanted to visit mum and dad's graves. The next thing I knew, I was in a cave in the Forbidden Lands."

"What?" She raised a brow at him.

"I don't know how I got there, but I heard them. They were talking about you and Arthur. I don't know what exactly they were talking about, but I heard them saying something about your powers weakening."

"Val, my powers aren't weakening. At least, I don't think so."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But Meryln, they made this snake bite me."

"Can you tell me what it looks like? I can tell Uncle about it and he might find an antidote to save you."

"Meryln, it was shimmering and it was golden. I doubt it's a snake from here."

"I will do everything in my power to save you Val. As your princess and as a friend, I promise you that I will save you." She raised their entwined hands and kissed his knuckles.

"Your boyfriend will get jealous if you keep doing that Meryln. I mean, come on, I'm handsome and all but you have to resist that temptation." He teased her a little, and she just burst in tears while chuckling a little.

"How can you smile at this situation?"

"Because I can; and that's what I want you to do when I'm gone." He fought back his tears. "Can you call Arthur for me?"

"Why?"

"Can't an ex-boyfriend talk to the current boyfriend anymore?"

"Val, just sleep please?"

"I'm afraid that if I do, I won't be able to wake up. So please call Arthur for me, Meryln."

"Ok." She nodded and left the clinic in tears.

Arthur's door creaked open, and three people inside glanced at the person standing at the door.

"Valiant wants to see you Arthur." She weakly announced and sat on the bench where Gwen was sitting.

"Why does he want me?"

"I don't know, but he wants you for some reason. Just humor him and do as he asks." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. Arthur has never seen her so down before. He felt a tug in his heart upon seeing her.

"Sh." Gwen rested her hand on her friend's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. The latter took the chance to rest her head on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Meryln."

"I'll go talk to him now." He agreed and began walking down the stairs and into Gaius's clinic. He didn't know why he wanted him to be there, especially now that he found out about Meryln and Valiant's relationship in the past. "Hello?" he slightly opened the already slightly opened door.

"Come in your highness." He heard his voice weakly and he entered the chambers with a sigh.

"Please, call me Arthur." He insisted.

"Please take a seat." Arthur obliged and he watched as Valiant adjusted his bed with the remote control so he can be sitting down while talking to the prince.

"I know this is weird as it is since I'm dying and I'm also your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, but I just want to know if I can leave her to your care."

"You're going to live Val, don't talk like that." He genuinely said to him.

"There are no antidotes for the snake that bit me. It was from the forbidden lands, and it's probably magical. Anyways, do you love her Arthur?"

Arthur blinked twice and paused from shock upon hearing Valiant's question. He wasn't expecting that from him, especially from a dying man who happens to be his "girlfriend's" ex.

"I do…" he sighed. He can't lie to a dying man. "To be honest, I'm not actually dating her. I saw her reaction when her dad asked her about me, and I had to help her by saying that we were." He confessed.

"Well, I'll be damned." He scoffed. "It was maybe a month ago, but I saw you and her interacting with each other in the square. I could see her smiling; I heard her laughing; and I saw her blush whenever you talk to her. And I could say the same to you as well. If you hadn't told me about that, then I would have never guessed that you and she were a hoax. You like her though right?"

"Well…" he sighed and saw him raising a brow. "Yes, I like her a lot but I don't know if she does too."

"She may not realize it but she does. She maybe in denial about her feelings especially after…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Valiant, why is it that people keep doing that whenever I'm around? Her father, for example, didn't let Hunith finish her sentence, or when I asked Gwen about it. Should I know about it?"

"I was Meryln's first boyfriend. I was seventeen and she was fifteen. It didn't work out because my parents were involved in a car accident, and they died. I was so depressed that I forgotten that Meryln was my girlfriend. I broke up with her because I wanted her to be happy and not to be stuck with me. Now, she did find love with Gwaine Macken. He is Lance's adopted brother, and she and he fell in love deeply.

She was sixteen when they got together. They lasted for four years and I was so happy for her because she was so happy with him, and he was too—or so we thought. He asked her to marry him but for some unknown reason he left two weeks after proposing. He didn't leave any notes, texts, or even a call. She was devastated about it. For six months after his disappearance, she searched for him but he never resurfaced. It was only because of Hunith's health that she returned, and she was never the same again.

She grew stronger, she became tough, and she refused on talking about him or moving on with someone else. It's been two years since he left and we were all shocked to hear that you and her are together and slowly, I saw the Meryln that I once knew and I'm so happy that she's finally moved on. So Arthur, let her know about your feelings and let nature takes its course. One day, I just know that you and she will be inseparable." He sighed deeply and raised his hand to him. "Love her, take care of her, and don't let go of her because I did and I regretted every single minute of it."

"I will let nature takes its course and I hope that she and I will get a chance to do your wishes." He weakly smiled at him and the door swung open.

"Valiant, you're awake." Gaius entered and smiled at him. "You're going to be ok." He smiled at him and fished out something out of his satchel. "Drink this and you'll be fine."

"What is it?" Valiant was hesitant as the old man approached the prince and Valiant.

"This Valiant is vial of fairy tears."

"How did you get it?"

"You forget that I am also an Emrys, Valiant; I have connections and just drink it. Arthur, please do tell Meryln that he's going to be alright, and tell her not to go in here because he needs to recuperate." Gaius turned to the prince and the latter stood up.

"Arthur, don't forget what I said." Valiant spoke and the latter nodded.

* * *

"NO!" Meryln gasped for air when she woke up. She had another nightmare, and it was because of Valiant. "You better be alive, Valiant." She cursed herself and threw on her pink kimono robe, and rushed to the clinic of his uncle.

"Meryln, I told you not to go here!" her uncle whispered and she sighed in relief when she saw him sleeping peacefully.

"I just wanted to see if he is still alive uncle. I had a dream that he died, and I was so sad about it."

"I won't leave him until he's stable. So for now, go back to sleep and I'll inform you when he wakes up."

Meryln couldn't sleep anyhow, so she just went down to where Kilgharrah was.

"Meryln, it's six o'clock in the morning. But what can I do for you?" the dragon sounded tired.

"Valiant said something about my powers weakening Kilgharrah. Is it?"

"Meryln, your powers is strong; even stronger than any sorcerer and sorceress alive. But you are also a person. You know more than I do that our powers is stronger when…"

"We are happy."

"If he did hear people in the cave, then they must be plotting on making you weak."

"That won't happen Kilgharrah." She smiled. "I'm moving on from my heartache. I don't want to say it but I like Arthur more now, and I'm afraid."

"It is normal for any being to be afraid of something, but what makes it meaningful is the fact that we face our fears. Meryln, you are a strong woman and I know that this might not mean to you but over a thousand years ago, I saw you and Arthur in love. Fate, however, took that from the both of you and you had to live your life in the arms of another man. Meryln, I'm not saying to love him because he is Arthur's reincarnation and you as Meryln's. I'm asking you to at least give yourself a chance and Meryln and Arthur's love a second chance."

"I will think about it." She whispered and left him. She smiled to herself and thought about what Kilgharrah said to her. It's been two years since Gwaine left and she should move on, she supposed.


	9. Chapter 9: Princess Morgana

CHAPTER 9: PRINCESS MORGANA

DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DID NOT OCCUR IN REAL LIFE; IT'S MERELY FICTIONAL. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, BBC DOES.

I know it's been a long time since I posted an update. And I'm sorry this one isn't much help but I guarantee you that tomorrow I will have two more to update the story. Anyways, enjoy, follow, and review.

* * *

After the ordeal regarding Valiant's near death experience, she was happy that a friend of hers was still beside her. She cared for Valiant more than she should for an ex-girlfriend, but he was still one of the closest friends she has. He, after founding out about Morgause's reincarnation, adamantly moved in with her London mansion and made himself her personal chef, and bodyguard. Meryln didn't want to bother him but it's the least he can do for the things that she was about to go through.

Now, Meryln was becoming more tired as the day passes. Many upper-class women and ladies asked her if she could design their dresses for the prince and princess' birthday party. Of course, these upper-class women wanted to just see and befriend the prince's alleged girlfriend, but it is business and she can't refuse business for whatever reason there may be.

"Excuse me?" she whirled around and saw a woman wearing a hoodie and sunglasses enter her headquarters. Everyone was out for lunch and she offered to stay since Val packed her lunch.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she walked towards the woman and the woman immediately took her hood off her head and her sunglasses off her face. When Meryln took a good look at her face, she froze.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for." She heard her voice and she widened her eyes when she felt a pair of arms squeeze her body in a tight embrace. "It's nice to finally meet you Meryln." She pulled away and giggled to herself when she saw Meryln's face. She had her eyes wide open and her mouth was agape. "Meryln?" she waived her hands in front of her face and Meryln blinked twice.

"You're real." She muttered and heard a chuckle from the princess.

"Of course I'm real; are you alright?" she raised a brow when she saw how the color of her face drained color.

"What, I… did Arthur ask you to come here?"

"Actually, don't be mad at him because he doesn't even know that I'm here." She bit her lip and put her sunglasses inside her purse.

"If he didn't ask you to come here…" she paused."Oh, your highness." She greeted her and she curtsied, prompting the royal to giggle.

"That won't be necessary anymore. Just call me Morgana and you don't need to curtsy alright? That's so formal." She chuckled. "Besides, you might be the one being curtsied to one day." She winked at her and the latter blushed deeply. "Ay, Arthur is such a cruel person. He's been telling me to back off whenever I talk about you visiting the palace. So I took the liberty to see you and ask you something."

"And that is?" she sighed nervously.

"My dress caught on fire." The princess spoke and Meryln thought it was a joke and laughed. She never thought that Morgana has humor despite her intimidating look in the media. She stopped laughing and saw the princess frown.

"Wait, you're serious?" she blinked and sighed to herself. "Sorry about that, I thought you were joking." She gulped and smiled at the princess. "Why don't we go to my office?" she suggested and they made their way in her office. Once settled, they finally made a design for her dress. Meryln sketched a halter dress with black beading covering the collar top, rushed waist, long jersey dress. As requested by the princess, she made a note to the side for it to be colored maroon.

"I'm sure it will look good." She smiled at her newly designed dress and bit her lower lip. "I don't know how it happened but my dress just caught fire. I was sleeping the other day and I had a nightmare about Arthur being drowned by a woman and when I looked up, my dress caught fire." Meryln shivered at the thought of Arthur dying. What concerned her more was the fact that Morgana was showing signs of magic.

"How long ago have you dreamt of it?"

"Three times; I'm scared Meryln because believe it or not, I dreamt of Arthur having a horse-riding accident when we were kids and it happened the next day exactly the way I dreamt it." She confessed.

"I'll tell you what; I'll look out after Arthur ok? You don't have to worry about him Morgana." She rested her hand on top of Morgana's and she felt the magic inside the princess. The princess has magic and she was worried about her safety. "Would you like to go to my estate in Ealdor with Arthur during the weekend? That is, if you're not busy of course."

"Of course! Arthur hasn't stopped talking about your estate in Ealdor. Actually since our birthday is coming up, Papa has asked for our royal engagements to be moved next week."

"Alright then; your dress will be ready in five days tops. I just need to finish the others and I'm finally done." She pumped a fist and the princess chuckled.

"I have a feeling we'll get along just fine Meryln." She mused and Meryln agreed with a smile.

All she has to do is to train Morgana with her magic, but she'll need help from one of her closest friends, Percival.


End file.
